


Stinging flames

by cedalodon, elecé oscura (elsie_noir)



Series: The Hunter and the Hunted [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, I Ship It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/pseuds/cedalodon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsie_noir/pseuds/elec%C3%A9%20oscura
Summary: Enter Chlogami!
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: The Hunter and the Hunted [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Stinging flames

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**Stinging flames**

“I can’t believe Fu made us take this quest.”

“The guildmaster has his reasons, I’m sure.”

“Still, he could have explained these reasons to us.”

“You’re not wrong,” Kagami agreed with her partner, “but it is quite obvious that this quest is a dangerous one, and I am pleased that he trusts us enough to send us to clear it.”

Chloe couldn’t argue with that, so she decided to change the subject instead. “Who are these people we’re meeting anyway?” 

“I am unsure,” Kagami replied truthfully, “I heard they came over from France.”

That caught Chloe’s attention. She looked around the market square as if she was expecting someone to suddenly jump at her with a baguette. 

Kagami chuckled, “they won’t arrive for another day or so.”

“You got me all excited,” Chloe pouted. “Now I have to wait.”

A smile settled on Kagami’s face. She loved how cute her partner could be. Her body moved on its own and before she knew it, she stood in front of Chloe, a hand on her chin to make Chloe’s gaze meet her own. Chloe’s big, wide eyes looked up at Kagami, and she could barely restrain herself from kissing her there and then. “Which means we have a day just to ourselves,” she whispered.

“You mean?”  
  
“Yes,” Kagami replied with a smirk, “a whole day of training.”

Chloe huffed; it was too cute.

It looked like Chloe was about to say something but Kagami placed a small peck on her lips first before she turned around and started heading towards their homestead.

Chloe stood there for another second before she collected herself, grabbed her spear, and chased after her partner.

Their house lay a bit away from town, and behind it they kept their skills sharp when they couldn’t take any requests. There, they spent hours slashing and thrusting at each other to make the other submit.

They got some training done too, though that didn’t last long before they just threw themselves at each other and landed in the grass.

Chloe’s armor came off first after Kagami’s quick fingers found the leather ties underneath the yellow and black tinted steel. The metal landed on the grass with a soft _thud_.

Chloe gasped as she was turned over and suddenly laid on the ground, the grass tickling her bare back.

Kagami stared down at her from where she sat on Chloe’s pelvis.

The blonde's hands were slapped away as Chloe attempted to remove Kagami’s armour as well. 

Kagami leaned over, making Chloe shiver as the sun warmed dragon scales brushed her chest. “Just watch for now.”

Chloe bit her lip to stop herself from moaning as Kagami’s hands trailed down her chest as she went back into a sitting position. Her hands lifted from the other girl’s body and slowly traveled up the red scales of her armor, making Chloe whimper quietly at the loss of touch.

Kagami made sure that Chloe watched as her hands teasingly slid over the bulge in her chest plate underneath which her nipples were already hard with desire.

Her armor fell to the ground as her own ties came undone.

Her hands fell to her sides as the fresh breeze chilled her skin.

Kagami took a deep breath, enjoying the freedom of her body.

Chloe was moving beneath her and Kagami’s eyes traveled downward to see Chloe desperately twisting against her lower body in hopes of getting some relief.

A smirk settled on Kagami’s lips, “Getting antsy?” She moved back to settle between Chloe's legs as she slowly removed the girl's battle skirt covering her lower half. She stroked her fingers up Chloe’s inner thighs causing her to open herself fully to her lover. Kagami continued to trail her long, delicate fingers toward her centre, eventually teasing the fingers of one hand against the other girl’s clit as her other slowly rubbed her own.

”C’mon!” Chloe nearly screamed in desperation.

Kagami’s smirk disappeared as her face grew cold as stone, “What was that?”

Chloe paled as she registered her mistake. 

“What a little brat we have here.” 

Chloe whimpered pitifully, stopping her lower body from struggling for pleasure as she prepared for what was coming. “I’m sorry, Gami.”

Kagami raised an eyebrow at her. “Is that how you apologise?”

A shiver ran down Chloe’s spine as her breath hitched. Chloe’s voice sounded through panted breaths as her eyes met Kagami’s fire filled gaze. “I’m sorry, Mistress.” 

“Good girl,” Kagami praised, as her fingers finally slid inside of Chloe. She found the bundle of nerves on Chloe's upper walls, and tapping rhythmically with the movements of her thumb on her clit, she now had Chloe screaming for real.

Kagami leaned over to take Chloe's lips with her own as she helped her ride out the waves of pleasure. 

Chloe tilted her head to allow Kagami more access and she gently scraped her teeth against the dragon's lower lip. 

Kagami took advantage of the opportunity, without hesitation, she licked the inside of the blonde's lip, seeking her tongue with her own.

The two duelled for dominance with the increasingly passionate kisses they shared until Kagami decided to definitively take control.

She laced her fingers through Chloe's and brought her hands above her head, securing them with one of the leather straps from her Armor. 

"Are you going to move those pretty hands?" Kagami asked with a gleam in her eye.

"No, Ga- Mistress," Chloe replied her voice dripping with false sincerity

"What are your words my little bee?"

"Honeybee," Chloe rasped. 

"Good girl." If Kagami noticed the snark, she didn't comment on it, lowering herself to place kisses along the other girl's cheek and down her neck. 

Chloe arched her back beneath her partner pressing her large, round breasts closer to Kagami's mouth.

Kagami laughed, her hot breath blowing across the nipple being presented to her. "Always so eager. Patience my dear one, patience."

And with that she flicked her tongue against Chloe's hard nipple teasing it with the warmth of her mouth. 

As Kagami sat up the cold air against her wet nipple made Chloe shiver with want. Kagami shifted her position, turning herself to sit on her heels near Chloe's neck as she gazed down her partner's beautiful, toned body. She leaned forward again, capturing a nipple between her lips and gently sucking before biting and licking in random patterns.

Chloe moved her bound hands to grab the leg closest to her and throw it over to the other side of her face. 

Kagami was just about to scold the girl's disobedience when the first lick from her clit to her entrance caused heavy shudders to run through her body. I guess I can let that one slide, she thought, gasping around Chloe's other nipple. 

Chloe returned to tease her folds with her tongue before wrapping her lips over Kagami's clit and gently sucking.

She moaned as she moved her own body toward Chloe's core, kissing down the planes of her stomach and placing two gentle kisses atop each hip bone before nuzzling her nose into the space between her legs. Inhaling a deep breath of her heavenly scent, Kagami began by pressing her tongue against her partner's entrance and dragging it slowly upward until she could trace circles around her clit. 

It didn't take long before both girls' legs were quivering and the intense build up of pleasure crashed over the edge leaving both weak and sated. 

Kagami sat up and moved off of her partner gently reaching for her wrists to undo the binding. Kagami rubbed soft circles with her thumbs where the leather had been, whispering in Chloe's ear, "I love you sweet bee." Then she kissed the insides of both wrists as she brought Chloe's arms to rest around herself, and she in turn wrapped Chloe in a comfortable embrace. 

This must be what heaven feels like, Chloe thought as she closed her heavy eyes and relaxed, tangled in her lover under the warm afternoon sun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a colab between me and Elsie who has been a huge help throughout all of this and I am so, so thankful for all of your support and help. You're a great friend Elsie and I am so glad to have met you!
> 
> And here is a link to Elsie's own work which is also based in the Hunter Verse and focuses on Adrinette: [When dreams face reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103541)


End file.
